


Talking to the Dead

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Harry makes his annual visit to Godric's Hollow.





	Talking to the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the slythindor100 25 Days of Harry and Draco fest.

Harry’s come here every Christmas Eve since that first time with Hermione, and he’s always come alone.

As he approaches, he thinks about how he still sometimes hears Mrs Weasley talking to Fred as if he’s still there. “You won’t believe what your brother’s dreamt up this time,” he recently overheard as he passed the twins’ old room on his way to see Ron.

But Harry has never known how to talk to the dead. So instead, he’d lay a wreath of Christmas roses against his parents’ gravestone and simply listen to the silence of the winter night, and somehow that would be enough.

But this time, it’s not enough. Not with more life and love pulsing through him than he has possibly ever known. He takes Draco’s hand and whispers, “Mum, Dad, it’s me. And I’m not alone.”


End file.
